Merry Christmas Kagome
by zoey tamagachi
Summary: Editing


**Own Nothing!!!!!!! sadly T.T**

**Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

_'All you have to do is stay in a room with that person for 3 hours.... what bad can happen?'_ a girl thought as she stuck her hand into a sack pulling out a necklace that had a key on it. _'I've seen this key before...'_ she thought as she walked into a room while closing the door behind her and sat on the bed while brushing her fingers over the key, it looked to be a pink four leaf clover and it looked to belong to a lock.

The door was pushed open and she looked up to see a boy with dark blue hair and purple-ish blue eyes, he wore black slacks and a black dress shirt. He walked in and closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down. The girl looked down at the key and held it out to him, "your necklace Ikuto-San" she said.

The boy known as Ikuto looked over at the girl, she had black-ish blue hair and dark Sapphire eyes, she wore a red skirt that stopped at mid thigh and a white top that said 'Ho ho ho' on it, she also wore red and white stripped stockings that went to the knee. _'she looks familiar'_ he thought while holding his hand out and she dropped it in his hand _' oh'_ he smirked _'Amu-chan's cousin'._He nodded his head, "arigato Kagome" he said.

Kagome blushes lightly, she liked the way he said her name it sent a chill down her spine, _'great'_ she thought _'I'm stuck in the room with Ikuto man Amu's gonna have my head! this must be the bad that I was not hoping for'_"what should we do now that we're stuck in here for three hours?" Ikuto asked as he layed down on the bed, "I don't know, talk, read, something" she said as she was getting up, but let out a 'eep' as she was pulled back down on to the bed. "Something?" Ikuto asked while rolling on top of her, she blushed a shade darker _'damn him for being sexy!'_ she though _'no Ikuto is not sexy! no! bad Kagome bad!'_ she mentally slapped her self.

Ikuto gave her an amused smirk and leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, _'her first kiss huh?'_ he thought while licking her bottom lip for entrance, she slowly let him entered her mouth and let him explored her cavern _'strawberries and cream'_he thought as he pulled away and started to kiss a trail down to her neck and collar bone, she moaned a little as he found her weak spot. He Grinned and nipped at ir as she gave a small whimper.

He stuck his hand under her shirt and slipped it over her head while making butterfly kisses down her chest and around her covered mounds, he nipped at the material covering his view, which sent chills down Kagome's spine, _'bad Kagome'_ she thought and he unhooked her bra, _'very bad Kagome...Amu warn-oh'_ she arched her back as he started sucking and nipping at her left tit while pinching and playing with the right and did the same action when he switched. She felt heat that started to head down south of her body she doesn't know why but it felt good.

Ikuto then started to go more down south while trailing kisses down her stomach and around her belly button, he stopped at the hem of her skirt, she gave out a small whimper of frustration, he smirked and leaned up to kiss her as his hand went up her skirt, "wet already I see" he stated as he sent a trail of kisses around her jaw, while he moved the fabric away from her woman hood and slowly enter a single digit into her, she gave a small mewl sound at the feeling, he then started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her while his thumb played with her clit.

He kissed her again as he entered another digit into her and pumped faster, she moaned out his name as he paid attention her mounds again, he felt the walls slowly closing around his fingers and pulled away, she gave him a whimper of disappointment, he grinned at her as he moved his head towards her woman hood and gave her a long lick, she sucked in some air and moaned out his name again, as he repeated the action then he plunged right into her, making her arch her back more and shoving her pussy into his face giving him more access.

He held down her hips as he pumped his tongue in and out of her giving her long yet hard licks, he felt the walls clamp down around his tongue, she threw back her head as white clouded her vision. As she started to come back down from her orgasm she felt something hard poking at her entrance, she opened up her eyes and looked down, her eyes widen _'how is that big thing going to fit in me!?'_she mentally yelled, Ikuto pulled her out of her musings as he gave her a passionate kiss and thrusted forward, swallowing her scream as he broke her maiden barrier, he gave her time to adjust to his length, and she moved her hips giving him a go head.

He started out slowly then he pumped faster and faster into her, making her moan out his name louder, he felt her walls starting to tighten around his shaft letting him know that her climax was coming and grunted _'she is so tight'_he though as he pace quickened a he felt his climax coming as well.

He thrusted into her one more time before he felt her climax hit him hard making him climax as well, they both panted trying to catch their breath.

"Wow" Kagome mumbled as Ikuto pulled out of her and laid next to her, he nodded his head in agreement. He pulled her close to him and covered both of them. "Merry Christmas Kagome-Chan" Ikuto whisper in her ear as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Zoey: Okay! There My Christmas Gift to you guys!!**

**Shippou: believe it or not first lemon!**

**Hiro: and she actually took it slow this time. . . . .**

**Zoey: Hey hey! C'mon now give me a break! I've worked on this for what two hours? since I had a better one-shot but no~ stupid comp had to shut off! ugh but oh well I like this one as well.**

**Shippou: you read it here people! Hey Did you guys hear about the Twilight dildo? it Sparkles!**

**Hiro: . . . No Comment and Please Read and Review!**


End file.
